Christine Series: Chance Encounter
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Captain Peterson remembers spending Christmas with Teague and baby Christine...Christmas one shot for Christine Series


"Captain Peterson, explain to me exactly why you let the Misty Lady get away?" The Admiral asked evenly, sitting at his desk and glaring up at the Captain.

Captain Peterson stood there nervously, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket sleeve. "Captain Teague must have seen us coming, sir. The Misty Lady was going too fast for our ship to catch up."

"Because you were still new to the Caribbean, I will let you go on this slip up. Next time, do not let this happen again." The Admiral said, before waving toward the door. "You may leave now."

Once he was out of the Fort, Peterson released a sigh of relief. Never had he been so nervous in his life. Even being face to face with Captain Teague scared him as much as lying to the Admiral…

* * *

_Months ago, in the Caribbean…_

"_Sail ho!" The man in the crow's nest shouted._

_Captain Peterson pulled out his spyglass and took a good look at the ship. "A reddish ship?" He mumbled, confused. There was a collected gasp, catching his attention. "I'll assume one of you know her?"_

"_That's the Misty Lady!" A man shouted._

"_And her Captain?"_

"_Captain Teague."_

"_Captain Teague? The Keeper of the Pirate Code?" Peterson asked, surprised._

"_I heard there is a large bounty on his head." Another man said. "Twice as much as Sparrow."_

"_I heard it was triple." Yet another man said._

"_I heard Sparrow's was higher."_

"_Why would Sparrow's be higher?" The First man asked. _

"_He causes more trouble."_

"_Teague raised Sparrow, you idiot!"_

"_I looks like they haven't noticed us yet." Peterson mumbled as his crew started arguing about who was worth more. "I wonder what could possibly have them so distracted." He then turned toward the crew. "All hands on deck. Load the guns. Wait for my signal and be as silent as possible! I want to know what they're up to before they realize we're here."_

_It was very surprising how close they got to the Misty Lady before anybody noticed, and not much happened when they did. Peterson saw a man run into the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady, and walk out shortly after. The man then walked over to the side closest to the Navy ship. "Can we help you?" He shouted._

"_Where is your Captain?" Peterson shouted._

"_Busy!"_

"_I want to speak with your Captain!"_

_The pirate turned toward the others and spoke to them. After a while, he turned back. "You may board unarmed!"_

"_Don't go." One of the Navy men said to Peterson. "It's a trap. It has to be a trap. Why else would they not let you carry a weapon?"_

"_Keep her steady." Peterson ordered, grabbing a rope. Even though this was very likely to be a trap, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Besides, why would anybody want to trap him? He had only been a captain for a few months. "If anything happens, sink the Misty Lady."_

_Peterson waited for his crew to agree to follow his orders before boarding the Misty Lady._

_A few moments later, in the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady…_

'_That's it?' Peterson thought, a little disappointed. He was expecting to find the Infamous Keeper of the Pirate Code bent over a chest full of gold coins and jewelry. He expected to step into a huge cabin full of treasures from around the world. _

_No. Not Teague's cabin. _

_The cabin was actually pretty simple, with a few random objects-including a mummified cat-spread around. The contents of the cabin were actually similar to his own cabin. A few family portraits on the desk that was covered in charts, a few chests that were left open-most full of rolled up charts and navigational tools. And then there was a chest full baby stuff._

_Captain Teague was asleep in a rocking chair, with a baby girl in his arms…_

"_That's why we asked for you to come unarmed." The pirate that led him in said. "The Captain's been up all night taking care of her."_

"_If you are going to talk about me, at least do it outside of my cabin." Teague whispered, waking up. He then saw Peterson. "And who the hell are you?"_

"_I am Captain John Peterson, Captain of the -"_

"_Don't really care." Teague said, standing up. "What are you doing on my ship?"_

_Peterson noticed the little burgundy dress on the baby girl. "I have an idea. It would obviously be in your best interest for us not to get into a fight."_

"_I doubt an officer as shaky as you are would be willing to fire a cannon at me." Teague said, smirking._

"_Well, all of us are far away from land, and it is December 25__th__."_

"_You want all of to celebrate Christmas together?" Teague guessed with a straight look on his face. When Peterson nodded nervously, Teague started laughing. "You are crazy! You could get fired for this!"_

"_No body will ever know." Peterson said. _

"_I know how to make sure of it."_

_That night…_

_Everybody sat on the deck of the Misty Lady, eating and drinking rum. Lots of rum. Captain Peterson sat with Teague near the helm, and watched as the Pirate Captain feed the baby some mashed potatoes. "You were already planning to have a big Christmas dinner?"_

_Teague nodded. "We usually don't celebrate until the next time we reach port, but this is Christine's first Christmas." He said, before pulling the white bow from Christine's dress out of her mouth. "No. No eating that."_

"_I was wondering: why is there a baby girl on your ship?"_

_I'll tell you cause I doubt this information would be very useful to you." Teague said, smirking. "Christine is my grand daughter. I'm actually looking for my son. Believe me, if my boy didn't live in around here, I would be at home with my guitar and a bottle of rum." He then turned to the young Captain. "So, Captain Peterson, what brings you to the Caribbean at this time of the year?"_

"_I was sent here to try to help limit piracy."_

_Teague started laughing. "Great job Boy." He said, as Christine started giggling. Teague then stood up. "Mind watching her for a minute?"_

"_No, I don't." Peterson said as Teague walked away. He then looked at Christine, who was reaching toward the gold band on his left ring finger. "You like gold too?" He moved closer to the baby and held his hand out, not knowing what else to do. He was married, but never wanted children. The idea of staying up all night with a baby was not something he liked._

_Christine smiled bashfully, holding his finger with her right hand while holding a blanket over her face._

"_Well," Teague began, walking over. "We've decided that you all are running very low on rum. Too low. It should not be allowed to have such little rum. Since I happen to be good friends with the Rumrunners, we get a good deal on the beverage. And so, we will give you half of the rum in our rum locker."_

"_Thank you." Peterson said, smiling. Then he had an idea. "If I hear about Sparrow, I'll write to you."_

_Teague smirked. "Good luck sending it to Shipwreck Cove." He said, picking Christine up. "Almost midnight. We should part ways before then."_

* * *

"Welcome home dear." Mrs. Peterson said when her husband came in. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Oh I have missed you." She then noticed that he seemed distracted, and kept looking at his left ring finger. "What's wrong?"

"Let's start a family." Peterson said, smiling. Even months after Christmas, he could still picture Christine Sparrow's little hand wrapped around his finger. He would always remember that chance encounter with the Keeper of the Code and his grand daughter…

* * *

**I decided that I wanted to write another Christmas one shot...**

**I might also write more one shots about Christine, depending on how many reviews I get on this one...**


End file.
